


Tied for First

by RosemarysBabysitter (TashaElizabeth)



Series: Goretober Prompts [16]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Kinbaku, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/pseuds/RosemarysBabysitter
Summary: Bayley makes Sasha a work of art. Goretober prompt: Tied Up. Although this is a goretober prompt this piece does not contain any gore.





	Tied for First

The first rope matched her hair. Bayley went to a lot of trouble to make sure of that. It was hard enough to find bindings of the right strength, the right shine and softness. She could have settled for neon pink or baby blue as her baseline pattern. But no, only the precise purple of Sasha’s hair would do. It had to be that way. 

“This one's called a dragonfly sleeve,” Bayley said excitedly as she wound the first loops over Sasha’s shoulders. She had already rubbed Sasha all over with oil and then wiped it off so that her skin shone and sparkled. She’d rotated joints and rubbed knots out of muscles until Sasha was loose and easy. “I’m going to pull your arms behind your back, okay?”

“Mmm,” Sasha agreed. She stood easy on flat feet, wearing only a low slung pair of boyshorts in a bright silver material. Bayley had gotten so happy when she’d seen them that she’d jumped up and down. They would look perfect under the layers of color Bayley had planned. 

Bayley began tying knots down the length of Sasha’s arms. “Good?” she asked periodically and Sasha responded with nods and mumbles. Bayley worked hard to not get one strand of that hair caught in her twisting ropes. Four knots on either side down Sasha’s smooth soft back, the length between them shortening until her wrists were locked together. Bayley rotated Sasha’s shoulders a bit in their sockets, saw she could have made the knots tighter. Sasha was so beautifully flexible. Next time, she told herself, maybe they’d realy push it. She cut the line.

The sleeve pulled Sasha’s arms back and thrust forward her chest. She had bowed her head submissively all on her own. Bayley stroked her cheek, forgot the purple ribbon was still looped over her hand. Sasha smiled, turned her head into the touch. 

“I’m going to link this to your hips,” she said. “That should make you feel less lopsided.”

“I don’t feel lopsided,” Sasha said. Her voice sounded clearer than Bayley would have thought it would be considering the dazed look that was starting to come over her face. “I feel wonderful.”

Bayley kissed Sasha’s cheek.

She anchored through the top loops at Sasha’s shoulders and brought them down along her sides to tie at the top of her thighs. Then a few loops around her core, well tied and double checked. She refrained from pinching Sasha’s breasts, but couldn’t resist weaving a bit of rope between the anchors at chest and stomach so that each nipple was covered with stripe of purple. The color looked just as wonderful against Sasha’s brown skin and silver shorts as Bayley had imagined. She giggled, cut off both lengths and reached for the sweet sky blue. 

“This is just decorative,” Bayley commented as she dropped to her knees. She began wrapping lengths of rope around Sasha’s right leg, connecting each to the loop a few inches lower down with a length running vertically. A thought struck her as she tied off the last knot and turned her attention to the other leg. She should have planned something for those cute little toesies. Briefly she put a hand on them. “Are you cold? Do you need to sit down?”

“Not at all.”

“Tell me if that changes” Bayley made quick work of Sasha’s left leg, mirroring the design of the first. By then she had revised her plan. She readjusted the pad on the floor, grabbed a pillow from a nearby chair and checked that none of the knots where in uncomfortable places. “Fall forward for me?”

Sasha complied without hesitation.

Bayley caught her under her arms and lowered her to the floor. The pillow was tucked under her head. “Your neck?” Bayley asked, a touch of worry in her voice. 

Sasha may have been nodding. It was difficult to tell with her eyes shut dreamily and her cheek against the pillow. Bayley put a hand between her shoulderblades. 

“Sasha, baby. Your neck? I need a color.”

“Green,” Sasha said. “Green, green, green.”

Bayley’s face split into a bright smile. She turned to her ropes. “What a coincidence!” She picked up the green. 

She was improvising, but she knew her knots well. She made in green almost the same design she had in blue, save that she started at the balls of Sasha’s feet and this time, lashed her legs together. Where the ribbons crossed she took time to weave the green between the blues. She had taken a moment to briskly rub Sasha’s toes between her palms and to bend her feet all around on the pivot of her ankles. Still, she tied Sasha’s feet in their natural position, the bend that they fell at when Bayley pulled her ankles up into the air. Next time though, Bayley thought fiendishly. Sasha would look so pretty with her legs tensed. Maybe held en pointe? 

“Three down,” Bayley announced. “Three to go! I’m going to start taking some of your weight now.”

“Yes, please,” Sasha said. She still had her eyes closed lightly. Bayley made a mental note to supply a blindfold next time, to take the effort of keeping them closed from Sasha’s mind. “Thank you, Bayley,” Sasha said and there was the hint of sluggish slurring creeping into her voice. Bayley squeezed Sasha’s leg, turned to her bag, dug out the yellow.

Bending Sasha’s legs back still further until her back curved up in a sleek slope. She tied feet to wrists, but allowed slack and would not made those knots weight bearing. Instead she looped calves to thighs, ankles to the waist, reaching across Sasha’s pelvis. Then she brought down the hardware and began to attach each loop to its corresponding hook or ring.

Pulled forward, with her weight on her chest and stomach was not a very comfortable position. Bayley saw Sasha turn her head, pushing her chin first left, then right.

“Cramp?” Bayley asked. She worked to attach the yellow firmly to mooring. She didn’t hurry, needing to be sure she made no mistakes, but she didn't linger either.

“A little,” Sasha admitted. “But…”

Bayley had finished the harnessing, gone to the pulley and pulled down, raising the rig. The hardware took on the weight of Sasha’s legs and Sasha sighed in pleasure. 

“That’s much better.” 

The orange now, and quickly. The happy buzzing in Bayley’s stomach was getting too much to bear. It threatened to spill out of her in giggles and bubbles. Bayley felt like a just opened bottle of champagne. She worked knots into places where lines crossed, lashed them to the rig above. She went back and worth, raising the rig and adjusting the ropes. Sasha began to bend further, her back arched like a crescent moon. Finally she was off the ground, frozen in midair. Bayley clapped, bringing her hands to her mouth briefly. The red was simply dressing and Bayley laid a bit down where she felt it was needed to tie colors together, to make shapes in the negative space between ropes. 

There.

Bayley took a step back, squeezing her thighs together. She had the deep compulsion to snap a picture, if only to show Sasha later how beautiful she looked, a rainbow of knots and skin. But no, Sasha had asked for no pictures. She could respect that.

Sasha let out a long, relieved sigh.

She was at the perfect height for Bayley to cup a hand under her chin and take the weight of her head. She did so, smoothing her hair out of her face.

“Comfy?” Bayley asked and then, realizing that wasn’t quite the right word, amended the question to, “feel good?”

“Feels great,” Sasha said softly. She rolled her muscles as much as she could under restraint and the rig bobbed a little on its chains. “Full body hug.”

Bayley beamed. “Did you expect anything less from me?”

“No,” Sasha admitted absently. She was nuzzling into Bayley’s touch again. “Me?” she asked. The question wasn’t quite right, but it was coming through a wave of pain and beauty and neurochemicals. It was coming through all those ropes, it was bound to get a little garbled.

Bayley stooped to kiss her gently on the lips. “You’re perfect. You’re doing great. You’re so beautiful.”

“Looks good?” Sasha asked. 

“Well,” Bayley admitted. “It could do with a bit of gold.” Her tone was light and joking. She stroked a hand along Sasha’s chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly in her throat, her skin plumping up just a little around each rope and knot. She stopped her hand low on Sasha’s stomach, fluttered her fingers to draw attention to her touch. “Maybe here?” she asked.

Sasha smiled, nodded. “Next time,” she said.

“Next time,” Bayley agreed.


End file.
